Rise from the ashes
by Juste Une Plume
Summary: "Jamie retourne à Beacon Hills après de nombreuses années suite à un tragique accident. Que découvrira-t-elle sur place ? Qu'est-ce que sa famille et ses amis lui cachent ?" Résumé vraiment nul, désolée. Plus d'informations à l'intérieur !
1. Welcome Back

**Bonjour à tous. Me voici pour ma première fanfiction. Enfin, pas la première que j'écris, mais la première que je publie :3**  
 **J'ai choisi l'univers de Teen Wolf car c'est une série à laquelle je suis extrêmement attachée, à l'histoire comme aux personnages.**

 **Je ne me dis pas grand écrivain comme Maupassant, Flaubert ou autre, mais voilà, si j'écris pour me faire plaisir et faire plaisir aux autres, je suis contente.**

 **J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira.**

 **Blabla de l'auteur : L'histoire se passe entre la 3A et la 3B en ayant tout de même quelques petites modifications. Comme le fait que Scott et Allison sortent toujours ensemble (étant mon couple favori depuis le début de la série, je ne pouvais pas passer outre ^^) et qu'il n'y ait pas les jumeaux (je les adore, mais je n'arrivais pas à les intégrer correctement à l'histoire sans en faire un gâchis total alors j'ai préféré les passer à la trappe :sorry:).**

 **A tous les fans du Sterek : me taper pas ! C'est juste pas possible pour moi de les voir former un couple ces deux là. Donc si vous venez pour lire du Sterek, rien que du Sterek, vous pouvez partir :***

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de TeenWolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls l'OC et l'histoire sortent de ma caboche. Les musiques accompagnant les chapitres m'ont aidé lors de l'écriture, libre à vous des les écouter ou pas !**

 **Rating : M probablement pour la suite. Je préfère être prévenante.**

 **-**  
 _Musique : Suns And Stars – Really Slow Motion_

 _-Hé ! L'abruti sur pattes !_

Scott McCall, lycéen pas tout à fait normal du à son statut de loup-garou, sortait d'économie quand il entendit cette phrase. Une seule personne l'appelait ainsi. Il se retourna avec un sourire scotché sur le visage.

 _-La petite garce ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On ne t'attendait pas avant demain avec maman._

La petite garce en question ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de courir dans le couloir pour sauter dans les bras de Scott.

 _-Tu m'as manqué,_ souffla-t-elle dans son cou.  
 _-Toi aussi, même si j'aurais aimé te revoir dans une autre situation._  
 _-Mh hm…_  
 _-Pincez-moi, dites moi que je rêve ! Jamie McCall à Beacon Hill ? Sérieusement ?_

La jeune fille quitta les bras de Scott pour accueillir avec un grand sourire le nouvel arrivant. Il s'agissait de Stiles Stilinski, le meilleur ami de Scott. Il était suivit par deux filles, dont Lydia Martin qu'elle connaissait aussi.

 _-Salut tout le monde !_  
 _-Bon, Jamie, tu connais Lydia et Stiles, mais laisse moi te présenter Allison, ma petite amie._  
 _-Salut,_ sourit la brunette.  
 _-Non, mais vraiment, je ne rêve pas ! La cousine de Scott est là, si ça ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle !_

L'intéressée se mit à rire à la remarque de Stiles. Elle aimait bien sa manière de toujours exagérer les choses, que se soit en paroles ou en gestes.

 _-Ouais, je te jure c'est un truc de fou, même moi je ne m'y attendais pas, répondit-elle avec son grand sourire._  
 _-Comment ça se fait que tu sois à Beacon Hills ?_ demanda Lydia. _Non pas que te voir ne me fait pas plaisir, mais vu que c'est extrêmement rare de te voir dans les parages depuis ton déménagement…_

Le sourire de Jamie s'effaça instantanément et les larmes virent remplir ses yeux. Scott passa un bras rempli d'affection autour de son épaule pour l'inciter à le suivre. Les trois autres adolescents marchèrent sur leurs pas, un peu inquiétés par la réaction de Jamie.

 _-Je suis désolée si j'ai dis quelque chose de mal,_ s'excusa la rousse une fois dehors.  
 _-Ca va aller Lydia, ne t'en fais pas… C'est juste que…_  
 _-Ne te sens pas obligé de leur dire,_ fit gentiment Scott en lui caressant le dos.  
 _-C'est bon, je pense être assez forte pour le faire. Si je suis là, c'est parce que je dois vivre chez Scott et Melissa pour quelques temps, au moins jusqu'à mes dix huit ans. Il y a eu…_

Jamie fit une courte pause pendant laquelle personne ne parla. Ses larmes commençaient doucement à rouler sur ses joues basanées. Elles étaient petites, mais ne pouvaient douloureusement pas s'arrêter.

 _-Il y a eu un accident il y a deux semaines,_ reprit-elle. _Ma… Ma maison a prit feu. La police cherche toujours comment il a pu prendre, s'il était criminel ou pas. Tout a entièrement brûlé. Il ne reste plus rien, plus de murs, de meubles… Mes parents et moi nous étions là cette nuit là. Je… Je suis la seule survivante…_

Les larmes ne coulaient ni plus, ni moins. Elles étaient juste là, silencieuses, comme des bourreaux. Scott prit sa cousine dans ses bras et la serra tendrement, sans un bruit. Lydia pleurait en serrant le bras d'Allison. Elle avait bien connu les parents de Jamie, qui étaient des amis de longues dates de son père. La jeune Argent se sentait bien mal à l'aise parmi toutes ces personnes qui partageaient une même peine, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle attendit juste, réconfortant Lydia par sa simple présence.

Les larmes de Jamie s'étaient doucement taries mais elles recommencèrent de plus belle lorsqu'elle sentit une autre présence se mêler à la sienne et celle de Scott. Stiles n'arrivait pas supporter de voir une amie souffrir, et s'était joint à l'embrassade. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi pour les cinq adolescents, dans la peine, la douleur et la tristesse.

oOoOoOoOo

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Jamie avait fait sa rentrée à Beacon Hills, le lendemain de son arrivée chez sa famille. Même si elle s'était parfaitement adaptée, ne laissant aucunement paraître le traumatisme qu'elle avait récemment vécu, Scott ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. A vrai dire, il l'avait pratiquement obligé à rentrer dans la petite bande qu'il formait avec Lydia, Stiles et Allison. Jamie ne s'en plaignait pas du tout, puisqu'elle aimait énormément chacune de ces personnes. Elle avait aussi fait la connaissance d'Isaac qu'elle appréciait aussi beaucoup.

A vrai dire, Jamie n'avait plus aucun problème dans cette nouvelle vie. Aucun ? Pas vraiment. Elle sentait bien que ses amis lui cachaient quelque chose, même si son cousin lui avait assuré qu'elle se faisait des idées. Elle jouait alors le jeu de l'innocente. Cependant, elle gardait dans un petit coin de sa tête le fait qu'on ne lui disait pas tout.

Samedi. Pas d'école, à peine de devoirs et aucun cours à rattraper. Jamie adorait ces journées ou rien ne se passait. Qui ne les aimerait pas, cela dit ? Sa matinée « larve sous la couette » fut soudainement interrompue par quelqu'un frappant à la porte.

 _-Moui ?  
_ _-Jamie ? J'ai un jour de congé aujourd'hui, et comme Scott travaille à la clinique toute la journée, ça te dit de venir faire les boutiques avec moi ?_

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune femme fut hors de son lit et fila à la douche après avoir crier un grand _« ouiiiiiii »_ d'excitation. Jamie adorait faire les magasins, même si elle n'achetait pas énormément de chose. Elle enfila un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un blaser, et c'est entre filles que Melissa et sa nièce partir au centre commercial.

 _-Je suis vraiment contente que tu te sois bien intégrée à Beacon Hills. Je me doute que ça n'a pas du être facile,_ fit l'adulte en regardant des robes.  
 _-Etonnement, si,_ répondit l'ado de l'autre côté du rayon. _Scott m'a beaucoup aidé, il a vraiment été génial._  
 _-Il a une âme de leader._  
 _-Oui, c'est vrai. Et d'un bon leader. Oh, tante Mel' regarde ça !_

Jamie venait de décrocher une magnifique robe bustier pourpre. Elle devait lui arriver au niveau des genoux et un V se découpait au niveau du décolleté.

 _-Elle est magnifique. Va l'essayer et si elle te va, je te l'offre._  
 _-Mais…_  
 _-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Et ne fais pas semblant qu'elle ne t'aille pas, je veux te voir dedans une fois que tu l'auras mise._  
 _-Bien, d'accord. Mais tu me l'offres à une seule condition._  
 _-Laquelle ?_  
 _-Tu t'en trouves une aussi !_

Les deux femmes finirent par sortir du magasin, chacune avec une robe. L'une pourpre et l'autre noire. Elles allaient entrer dans une boutique de chaussures quand le téléphone de Melissa sonna.

 _-Désolée, je dois y aller. Il y a eu un gros carambolage et ils ont besoin du plus de personnel possible. Désolée ma chérie, mais notre virée shopping s'arrête là._  
 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Et puis j'ai déjà la paire de chaussure parfaite qui ira avec la robe._  
 _-Parfait alors ! Je te pose à la clinique, tu rentreras avec Scott._  
 _-Pas de soucis._

Après quelques minutes de voiture à imaginer les types de blessures auxquelles Melissa aurait droit, elles arrivèrent devant la clinique.

 _-Ne m'attendez pas ce soir, je rentrerais probablement tard._  
 _-D'accord. A plus !_  
 _-Salut Jamie._

La petite brune regarda la voiture s'éloignait avant de rentrer dans le cabinet vétérinaire. Le carillon d'entrée étant cassé, elle ne fit aucun bruit en franchissant la porte. Elle allait crier le nom de son cousin lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation des plus étranges.

 _-Pourquoi ça ne guérit pas plus vite ?  
-Tu a été blessé par un Alpha, Isaac,_ fit une voix qui lui était inconnue. _Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, non ?_  
 _-Je sais, je sais, mais là c'est plus long que d'habitude. Je ne serais pas venu vous voir sinon._  
 _-Derek, tu ne penses pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ce coup ci ?_  
 _-Il faut que je l'entraîne, Scott. Ca ne va pas se faire tout seul._  
 _-Tu aurais pu le tuer !_  
 _-C'est un loup-garou, il va s'en remettre._  
 _-Tu te fous de ma gueule Derek ? T'as vu jusqu'où tu m'as planté tes griffes ? Encore un peu et je perdais mon estomac !_  
 _-Tu ne l'as pas perdu._  
 _-Heureusement ! Sinon je ne serais pas là, allongé sur une table de vétérinaire à attendre que ma plaie se guérisse !_  
 _-Si tu veux, la prochaine fois j'utilise mes crocs._

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Jamie, qui laissa sortir un petit cri (couinement ?) d'effroi.

 _-Scott, peux-tu aller voir s'il te plaît ?_

Ce fut les larmes aux yeux que la jeune fille vit son cousin sortir de l'arrière pièce.

 _-Jamie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas faire du shopping avec maman ?  
-Urgence à l'hôpital. Bordel l'abruti sur pattes, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?_  
 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?_  
 _-Alpha. Loup-garou. Griffes. Crocs. Plaie. La voix d'Isaac. Oh mon dieu, c'est lui qui est blessé hein ? Mais par un Alpha ? Un Alpha, c'est bien le chef d'une meute de loup hein ? Mais cet homme, Derek, c'est lui qui lui a fait ça ? Ca veut dire que c'est un Alpha ? Ca veut dire que c'est un loup-garou ? Et si j'ai bien compris, Isaac en est un aussi ? Mais ça n'existe pas ces choses là, c'est juste un truc supernaturel genre à la Twilight ! Mais…_  
 _-Chuuut, calme toi Jamie, calme toi._  
 _-Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ?!_  
 _-Parce que… Enfin tu vois…_  
 _-Non je ne vois pas !_

Scott resta silencieux, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Sa cousine avait fait le bon rapprochement, il ne savait plus quoi inventé pour trouver une explication. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

 _-Ecoute Jamie… Ce que tu as entendu et compris, c'est vrai. Certaines créatures que l'on trouve habituellement dans les livres sont réelles. Les loups garous ne sont pas que du domaine de la littérature, ils sont réels.  
-Scott ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_  
 _-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?_ répondit brusquement le jeune homme à Derek qui venait d'apparaître. _Elle a comprit ! En plus ça fait des semaines qu'elle se_  
 _doute de quelque chose et qu'elle y pense. Jamie n'est pas idiote, elle l'aurait découvert un jour ou l'autre._  
 _-Mais Scott… Comment c'est possible ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as à voir là dedans ?_

Le visage marqué de gène et de regrets, l'adolescent se tourna vers sa cousine, ses yeux bruns ayant viré au jaune.

 _-Tu… Tu…  
-Oui, je suis un loup-garou. Comme Isaac et comme Derek, qui lui est un Alpha._  
 _-Mais… Comment ?_  
 _-L'année dernière, j'ai été mordu et je suis devenu l'un d'entre eux._  
 _-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?_  
 _-Comment voulais-tu que j'y arrive ? Ce n'est pas facile à dire tu sais._

Elle hocha la tête, donnant raison à Scott. Sentant que ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à la soutenir, elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Inquiet, son cousin se pencha vers elle.

 _-Jamie, est-ce que ça va ?  
-Ce… Ca fait un peu beaucoup à encaisser je crois._  
 _-Je comprends. Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? Je crois que Deaton s'en sortira sans moi pour le reste de la journée._  
 _-Et Isaac ?_  
 _-Derek s'occupe de lui, ne t'en fait pas._

Jamie lança un regard noir de sous entendu à l'Alpha. Elle ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance, puisqu'il était à l'origine de tout ça. Scott rigola avant de l'épauler pour marcher jusqu'à sa moto tout récemment achetée.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison des McCall quelques minutes plus tard. Jamie avait assimilé ce qu'elle avait entendu pendant le trajet. Du coup, elle avait plein de questions, qu'elle comptait bien poser. C'était sans compter Stiles qui attendait dans la chambre de son meilleur ami qu'il revienne.

 _-Hé mec, je ne t'attendais pas avant deux heures ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Y a un problème à la clinique ?  
-Non, il n'y a pas de problème. Enfin, si mais il est réglé maintenant._  
 _-C'était quoi le problème ?_  
 _-Derek a salement amoché Isaac, du coup ils sont passés chez Deaton. Jamie est arrivée et elle a entendu notre conversation._  
 _-Du coup elle…_  
 _-Oui, elle sait._  
 _-Hé ho ! Je suis là vous savez ?_  
 _-Pardon Jamie,_ s'excusa Scott, encore embarrassé qu'elle ait découvert son secret.  
 _-Tu le savais aussi Stiles ?_  
 _-Je le sais depuis le premier jour. En fait, tout le monde le savait. Sauf toi._  
 _-Sympa pour la confiance…_  
 _-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir et surtout… Je ne voulais pas te mêler à tout ça._  
 _-Ca va Scott, je vais m'en remettre. Mais… Je peux voir ?_  
 _-Quoi ?_  
 _-Te voir toi. En loup-garou._  
 _-Tu es sûre ?_  
 _-Certaine._

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et commença sa transformation. D'abord terrifiée, Jamie changea rapidement d'émotion quand elle le vit totalement changé, avec ses yeux jaunes dorés, ses oreilles pointues et ses crocs.

 _-C'est…  
-Terrifiant ?_  
 _-Le mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit serait plutôt « Whaou ! » en fait. C'est génial !_

Ne s'attendant probablement pas à cette réaction, Scott ouvrit de grands yeux avant de rigoler, entraînant sa cousine et son meilleur ami avec lui.

 _-Tu es vraiment la première personne à avoir cette réaction. La plupart des gens sont plutôt effrayés quand ils me voient comme ça.  
-Tante Mel' le sait ?_  
 _-Elle l'a découvert il y a quelques mois,_ répondit Scott en redevenant humain. _Elle ne m'a plus adressé la parole pendant des jours._  
 _-Oh… Sinon, à part le fait que tu sois mi-humain mi-loup, tu as quoi d'autre comme capacité ?_

Scott lui expliqua de long en large, tout en lui racontant ce à quoi ils avaient du faire face depuis sa morsure. Jamie fut particulièrement dégoûtée du kanima, elle qui détestait les reptiles en tout genre, terrifiée par l'histoire de la Darach folle furieuse, mais elle fut aussi fascinée par le bestiaire.

 _-Je pourrais le lire ?  
-Si tu sais déchiffrer l'ancien latin, pas de soucis, mais je doute que tu en sois capable, se moqua gentiment Stiles._  
 _-Je n'ai plus qu'à m'y mettre alors._  
 _-Tu ferais ça toi ? Jamie McCall va apprendre l'ancien latin alors qu'elle déteste étudier quoi que ce soit ?_  
 _-Tu serais surpris de ce que je pourrais faire lorsqu'un truc m'a tapé dans l'œil._

 **Voilà voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites moi tout dans une petite review :)**  
 **Ce sera une petite fiction de 4-5 chapitres tout au plus. Je commence doucement dans l'aventure de la publication ^^**  
 **Je remercie tout particulièrement mon chéri qui m'a poussé à publier cette première histoire :***

 **Je mettrais un chapitre tous les jours, étant donné que la fiction est terminée. D'ici la fin de la semaine, elle devrait être entièrement publiée.**

 **Poutous**

 **Une Plume.**


	2. Harpazô

**Blabla de l'auteur : Voici mon deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC, j'aimerais garder l'état d'esprit qu'ils ont dans la série. J'espère aussi que cette nouvelle partie de ma fiction vous plaira, pour cela je vous laisse lire et me dire ce que vous en penser.**

 **Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Mathy Young pour sa review hyper constructive et aussi vane84 pour son commentaire qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci beaucoup !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de TeenWolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls l'OC et l'histoire sortent de ma caboche. Les musiques accompagnant les chapitres m'ont aidé lors de l'écriture, libre à vous des les écouter ou pas !**

 **Rating : M probablement pour la suite. Je préfère être prévenante.**

-  
 _Don't Let Me Go - Raign_

Deux semaines passèrent depuis la découverte de Jamie. Déjà proche des autres avant, elle avait su parfaitement s'intégrée maintenant qu'elle connaissait le secret de Scott. Ainsi, elle avait aussi apprit que Deaton était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un druide, que Lydia était une banshee, et qu'Allison et son père étaient des chasseurs de loups garous.

 _-Mais comment vous faites pour être ensemble ?_ avait-elle demandé. _Vous n'êtes pas censé vous entre-tuez ?_  
 _-Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, Allison ne savait rien, ni pour moi, ni pour sa famille. Finalement, on est passé au dessus de ça, lui avait alors raconté son cousin._

Jamie se sentait complète à présent. Enfin presque. Le vide qu'avait laissé la mort de ses parents ne se refermerait jamais, mais avec Scott et ses amis, elle s'était trouvée une nouvelle famille.

Alors qu'elle travaillait sur le bestiaire (ce qu'elle faisait tous les soirs depuis qu'elle l'avait eu entre les doigts), on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

 _-Tu peux entrer Scott, c'est ouvert._  
 _-Ce n'est pas Scott,_ fit la tête dans l'ouverture.  
 _-C'est pareil Stiles, tu peux entrer aussi._

Le jeune Stilinski ne se fit pas prier et rejoint Jamie sur son lit. Cela faisait plusieurs soirs qu'il venait l'aider à la traduction du bestiaire, au cas-où ils en auraient besoin un jour. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça, cela dit. Enfin si, avec Lydia il aurait sûrement accepté sans hésité, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre, probablement pas. Mais les soirs passés avec Jamie, à discuter de créatures supernaturelles et sans se soucier du reste, il les adorait par dessus-tout.

 _-Alors, qu'avons-nous pour aujourd'hui ?_ demanda-t-il en se penchant sur les épaules de la brune.  
 _-Nous avons les dryades._  
 _-Wha, ils en ont vu des choses les Argent dans leur vie._  
 _-A qui le dis-tu ? Je bosses tous les soirs sur une créature et je n'en suis qu'à la lettre D._  
 _-C'est rangé dans l'ordre alphabétique en plus ?_  
 _-Au départ, non, si on regarde le numéro des pages. Mais maintenant que c'est numérisé, oui._  
 _-Plus pratique en effet._  
 _-Carrément. Alors où en étais-je ?_

Alors qu'elle jonglait entre plusieurs pages de traducteurs, le bestiaire original et le nouveau bestiaire traduit qu'elle écrivait, Jamie ne remarqua pas que Stiles n'était pas du tout avec elle. Jusqu'au moment où elle le sortit de ses pensées.

 _-S'il y a des dryades, tu penses qu'il peut y avoir d'autres sortes de nymphes comme les naïades ? Stiles ? Stiles ? Ouhouh, tu es avec moi ?_  
 _-Hein quoi ? Oh excuse-moi…_  
 _-A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?_  
 _-Tu lui as demandé à Scott ?_  
 _-Non… Pas eu le temps._  
 _-T'as pas eu le temps, ou t'as pas eu envie ?_  
 _-Je n'avais pas envie de lui demander ! Imagine il me dit non ?_  
 _-Ca m'étonnerait._  
 _-Pourquoi ça ?_  
 _-Parce que tu es un élément essentiel ! Qui est-ce qui établit toutes les façons de se sortir d'une situation ? Qui est-ce qui pense aux petits détails foutrement importants que personne ne remarque ? Qui empêche tout le monde de se précipiter pour pas qu'on se fasse tous tuer ? Toi ! Alors si Scott pense que tu ne fais pas partit de sa meute, il est le plus parfait des idiots. Et tiens, s'il ne t'accepte pas, je quitte sa meute et on s'en fait une à tous les deux, ok ?_  
 _-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'une meute sans loup puisse être appelée une meute,_ rigola Jamie.  
 _-Effectivement, mais on s'en fou non ? Parce que tu fais partit de la meute._  
 _-Qui fait partit de la meute de qui ?_  
 _-Jamie qui est un membre à part entière de ta meute Scott, j'ai pas raison ?_  
 _-Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi la petite garce, tu en doutais ?_  
 _-En même temps si tu ne me dis rien, abruti sur pattes…_

En rigolant devant la mine boudeuse de sa cousine, Scott les rejoignit, elle et Stiles, dans le lit pour bosser à la traduction avec eux. Ce soir là, Jamie s'endormit le cœur léger. Elle avait vraiment trouvé une famille. Et même plus que ça.

oOoOoOoOo

 _-McCall !_  
 _-Mais Coach, je n'ai rien fait !_  
 _-Pas toi McCall, l'autre McCall. On était obligé de vous mettre tous les deux dans la même classe ? JAMIE McCALL !_  
 _-Hein ? Quoi ?_  
 _-La table est-elle assez douillette pour ta petite sieste ?_  
 _-Pardon…_  
 _-Ca va pour une fois. Que je ne t'y reprenne plus. Dors un peu la nuit voyons, tu as l'air d'un mort vivant pas frais. Et vous autres, bande de stupides limaçons, si j'en vois un autre dormir dans cette classe, il fera des pompes pendant chaque heure d'économie de la semaine, c'est cl…_

La sonnerie coupa le Coach en plein discours, le tournant une fois de plus en ridicule. Tous les élèves sortirent de la classe le plus vite possible, Stiles ouvrant les rangs avec son téléphone à l'oreille.

 _-Est-ce que ça va Jamie ? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui. Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?_  
 _-Non, ne t'en fais pas Scott. C'est juste que j'ai travaillé un peu trop tard sur le bestiaire cette nuit. C'est la dernière fois promis._  
 _-Ok, je te fais confiance. Mais la prochaine fois appelle moi pour t'aider à travailler. Non en fait, appelle Stiles, vous êtes bien plus efficaces tout les deux. Et puis tu aimes bien passer du temps avec lui, alors ça fait d'une pierre deux coups._

Jamie ne répondit pas à son insinuation et ils sortirent de la classe. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers Allison et Lydia qui sortaient d'histoire. Scott embrassa sa petite amie, tandis que la rousse conseillait à Jamie un anticerne du tonnerre pour la prochaine fois qu'elle avait une nuit courte comme celle-là.

 _-Les gars, les gars, les gars,_ s'écria Stiles en courant vers eux. _Il y a du nouveau, un nouveau cas en fait._  
 _-Comment ça ?_ demanda Allison.  
 _-Mon père vient juste d'appeler. Ils viennent de trouver un corps. Ils ne savent pas ce qui a pu le tuer._  
 _-Un loup garou ?_ tenta Scott.  
 _-Non, mon père sait à quoi ressemble un cadavre laisser par un loup. Là c'est autre chose. Le corps était complètement desséché, c'était un petit vieux en fait et ses yeux étaient blancs, comme ceux d'un aveugle._  
 _-Et quoi, c'est juste un vieil homme, et alors ?_  
 _-Justement Jamie, c'est là que ça devient intéressant. On a identifié le corps. Le mec est censé avoir 27 ans, pas 90 ! Et il avait 4 trous dans la poitrine, comme si on lui avait planté des griffes dans le corps._  
 _-On doit aller à la morgue pour voir le corps, c'est ça ?_  
 _-Ta mère nous en donne l'accès._

Ils furent tout les cinq à la morgue 20 minutes plus tard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient un cadavre, mais c'était une première pour ce genre de mort. Melissa souleva le drap mortuaire pour leur montrer la plaie thoracique. Lydia eut un mouvement de recul et Stiles lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Jamie s'en mordit les joues. Elle ne supportait pas que Stiles s'accroche toujours à Lydia, malgré le fait qu'elle ne le voyait absolument pas. Enfin maintenant si, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un simple ami pour elle. Ca la tuait de l'intérieur de savoir que le jeune homme souffrait pour une fille qui ne le méritait pas. Elle se mit une claque mentale. Qui était-elle pour penser qui convenait à Stiles ou non ? Jamie se reconcentra sur le corps. C'est vrai qu'on aurait dit que la personne avait passé la barre des 90 ans, mais sa tante avait certifié que les tests ADN prouvaient qu'il en avait 27. Et ces marques… Définitivement pas humain.

 _-C'est comme si un oiseau, un énorme oiseau, avait planté ces serres dans sa poitrine. Ca à la même disposition,_ réfléchit-elle à voix haute.  
 _-Tu as lu ça quelque part dans le bestiaire ?_ lui demanda Scott.  
 _-Malheureusement, pas encore. J'en suis qu'à la lettre I et pour le moment, rien sur un oiseau géant qui vieillit les gens. Dis Stiles, tu n'avais pas parlé d'un truc avec les yeux ?_  
 _-Si, mon père a dit qu'ils étaient blancs comme ceux d'un aveugle. Mais ça doit être parce qu'il est vieux non ?_  
 _-Tante Mel', on peut les voir ?_  
 _-Oui, approchez._

Melissa souleva les paupières de l'homme. Les pupilles et l'iris étaient du même blanc vitreux.

 _-Il n'était pas aveugle à la base, je me trompe ?_  
 _-Non, tu as raison Jamie. Mais comment…?_  
 _-C'est comme si son âme lui avait été arraché. C'est totalement vide._  
 _-Il est mort en même temps._  
 _-Stiles ! Je sais qu'il est mort. On a déjà vu des cadavres, mais ses yeux à lui… On dirait que c'est différent de d'habitude._  
 _-Je pense qu'une visite à mon patron s'impose. Il saura peut-être quelque chose. A ce soir maman._  
 _-A ce soir Scott, et soyez prudents !_  
 _-Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive chez Deaton ?_ sourit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Melissa regarda les adolescents partir alors qu'elle remettait le corps à sa place dans la cellule de la morgue. Dans quoi est-ce qu'ils allaient encore se retrouver cette fois ci ?

oOoOoOoOo

 _-Cela m'a tout l'air d'être l'œuvre d'une harpie._  
 _-Une harpie ?_  
 _-Oui, Stiles, d'après ce que vous m'avez décrit. Harpie vient du grec_ « harpazô » _qui signifie enlever. Dans la mythologie, elles avaient pour habitude d'enlever les enfants, mais surtout les âmes._  
 _-C'est pour ça que je trouvais que ses yeux étaient étrangement vides !_  
 _-Exactement. C'est parce que l'âme de ce jeune homme a été aspirée hors de son corps jusqu'à celui de la harpie. Mais celle-ci est gourmande, elle n'a pas l'air de se contenter que de l'âme. Si le corps retrouvé avait soudainement vieillit, c'est que la créature se nourrit aussi de la vie de ses victimes._  
 _-Ca la rend plus forte ?_ s'inquiéta la rousse.  
 _-Non. C'est plus comme une friandise pour elle._  
 _-Comment on s'en débarrasse ?_  
 _-Comme toute personne normale Allison. Une balle dans la poitrine, un coup de griffe dans la gorge… Ce ne sont pas des créatures dangereuses, si on ne s'approche pas de trop près de leurs serres. Mais il faut que vous sachiez une chose. Les âmes des victimes d'une harpie sont stockées dans son corps, ses ailes plus précisément. Plus les ailes sont belles, plus la harpie s'est nourrit. Si vous tuez la créature, vous devez lui couper les ailes afin de les libérer. En revanche, ne tuer pas de harpie lorsqu'elle se nourrit. Vous condamnerez l'âme de la pauvre victime à errer dans les limbes pour l'éternité._

Jamie déglutit difficilement. Pas très rassurant tout ça. Il fallait retrouver ce monstre avant qu'elle ne fasse d'autres morts. Le portable de Stiles se mit à vibrer et il décrocha. Une fois l'appel terminé, il se tourna avec un air grave vers ses amis.

 _-Une personne a été enlevée._  
 _-Quel est le rapport avec la harpie ?_ questionna Scott.  
 _-Le mec de 27 ans avait aussi été enlevé. Il y a trois jours. Et la fille vient de disparaître dans les mêmes conditions que lui. Au milieu d'un parking, sans témoin._  
 _-Un endroit dégagé pour que la harpie puisse voler,_ en déduisit Allison.  
 _-Exact. Ce qui fait qu'on a aussi que trois jours pour retrouver cette fille avant qu'elle ne devienne une pauvre petite vieille sans âme._

Ils retrouvèrent la jeune fille, malheureusement, il était trop tard. Et une autre personne avait disparu.

oOoOoOoOo

 _-Bon sang mais où se cache cette saloperie de créature !_ s'énerva Jamie.

Ils étaient tous chez Scott, à chercher des informations sur le net, dans des bouquins, mais rien n'y faisait, ils ne trouvaient rien, aucun indice. Les Argent n'ayant jamais rencontré de harpie, le bestiaire ne leur servait à rien et Deaton n'en savait pas plus que ce qu'il leur avait dit.

 _-Calme toi Jamie, on va la trouver._  
 _-Comment veux-tu que je me calme Scott ? La prochaine personne pourrait être n'importe qui entre nous ?_  
 _-Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'énerver,_ grogna-t-il depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.  
 _-Je ne suis pas énervée ! Je suis tout simplement terrorisée !_

L'avouer fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Jamie craqua, tout simplement. Penché sur un bouquin, sur le lit à côté d'elle, Stiles se rapprocha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 _-Shhhh… Ca va aller ok ? On ne va pas se faire choper par cette espèce de femme ragoûtante qui a un corps et des pattes d'oiseaux, ok ? Ca va aller._

Pleurant contre sa poitrine, Jamie écouta la voix de Stiles, ce qui la rassura. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que demain, une nouvelle personne serait enlevée, et une autre retrouvée morte.

 **-**  
 **Et voilà ! La deuxième partie de ma fiction. J'ai adoré écrire le passage chez Deaton, même si j'ai un petit peu modifié le mythe de la harpie (une harpie qui fait devenir les gens vieux, on a jamais vu ça ^^). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Poutous**

 **Une Plume**


	3. Please, be alive

**Blabla de l'auteur : Me revoici pour un troisième chapitre ! Encore quelques mystères et enlèvements pour celui là ! Trêve de bavardage, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part bonne lecture !**

 **Merci quand même à Mathy Young et vane84 pour leur review, ça fait toujours très plaisir !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de TeenWolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls l'OC et l'histoire sortent de ma caboche. Les musiques accompagnant les chapitres m'ont aidé lors de l'écriture, libre à vous des les écouter ou pas !**

 **Rating : M probablement pour la suite. Je préfère être prévenante.**

-  
 _Finale, The Maze Runner – John Paesano_

 _-Quoi ? Non, non, non ce n'est pas possible, pas lui. Il m'a dit que tout irait bien, il m'a dit que tout irait bien !_

Sur le parking du lycée de Beacon Hills, on pouvait entendre les cris désespérés et les pleurs de Jamie. Ils avaient été prévenus au matin par la radio que le corps de la femme enlevée trois jours plus tôt avait été retrouvé, sans âme et vieille. Et malheureusement pour eux, Scott venait de recevoir un appel du Shérif Stilinski, lui informant que la prochaine victime de la harpie pourrait bien être son fils si on ne le retrouvait pas d'ici trois jours. Stiles avait été faire le plein de la Jeep avant de passer au lycée, et la voiture n'avait pas quitté la pompe, contrairement à lui. Quand Scott l'avait annoncé à ses amis, Jamie s'était tout simplement effondrée. Lui qui, la veille au soir, disait que ça allait aller, il s'était fait prendre par ce monstre mi femme, mi oiseau.

Ils séchèrent les cours ce jour là, comme le suivant. Les réunions avaient prit place au loft de Derek, et tous les jours, les loups essayaient de retrouver la trace olfactive de Stiles. Au midi du troisième jour, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Leurs espoirs se faisaient de plus en plus petits. Le pouvoir de Lydia ne les aidait pas non plus, et Allison n'avait rien obtenu de plus auprès de son père. Ils étaient tous penchés pour la énième fois sur la carte de Beacon Hills, où étaient cochés les endroits où ils étaient allés.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était stressée, Jamie se rongeait les ongles. Ses yeux jonglaient entre tous les bâtiments marqués d'une croix rouge sur la carte. Ca, c'étaient les lieux déjà visités, les plus nombreux. En vert étaient entourés les endroits où les corps avaient été retrouvés et en bleu, là où les personnes avaient été enlevées.

 _-Mais comment je n'ai pas pu voir ça plus tôt ? Comment aucun d'entre nous n'a-t-il pu le voir ?_ fit Lydia, la sortant de ses pensées morbides  
 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as vu quelque chose ?_ se précipita Scott.  
 _-Regardez les endroits où les personnes ont été enlevées et retrouvées. Si on les relit…_  
 _-Ca forme un cercle,_ compléta Allison.  
 _-Exactement. Et c'est au centre de ce cercle qu'on retrouvera Stiles._  
 _-C'est un vieil entrepôt abandonné_ , fit Derek. _Pourquoi n'avons nous pas été voir là bas ?_  
 _-Parce qu'il est trop proche de la ville. On ne pensait pas que la harpie pouvait se cacher si près de Beacon Hills_ , expliqua Scott. _On y va. Isaac tu montes avec Derek et Allison avec Lydia._  
 _-Et moi dans tout ça ?_ questionna Jamie.  
 _-Toi tu restes là, c'est trop dangereux._  
 _-Il est hors de question que je pourrisse dans ce loft à attendre que vous rameniez Stiles. C'est mon ami, comme le tien, et je veux l'aider. Il n'y a pas de mais_ , répliqua-t-elle alors que son cousin ouvrait la bouche. _Je viens un point c'est tout._  
 _-Très bien, mais tu as intérêt à être prudente sur place. Tu ne fais pas l'idiote et tu ne te mets pas en danger pour rien._  
 _-J'ai compris l'abruti sur pattes. Je monte avec toi._

Scott acquiesça, pas plus rassuré que ça que sa cousine soit de la partie. Ils n'avaient jamais affronté de harpie et il avait peur qu'elle soit blessée. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle savait se défendre (Allison lui ayant donné quelques bases) et que deux mains de plus feraient peut-être la différence.

Les limitations de vitesse ne les arrêtaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas quand la harpie avait prévu de dévorer l'âme de Stiles, alors ils devaient arriver au plus vite. Peut-être même qu'il était trop tard. Mais même si tout le monde y pensait, personne ne voulait le croire. Jamie resserrait sa prise autour de la taille de Scott au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'entrepôt. Si elle perdait encore quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Surtout si c'était Stiles. Stiles, lui qui avait toujours un mot pour la rassurer, qui était toujours là pour l'aider, autant sur le bestiaire que sur les cours ou dans sa vie privée. Lui qui avait toujours un geste amical envers tout le monde, lui et son sarcasme. Tout simplement Stiles. Elle prit beaucoup sur elle pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas penser négativement. Ils allaient le retrouver, sain et sauf, pas mort du tout. Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il fallait penser. La moto s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés.

L'entrepôt était grand et dégagé. Il y avait largement la place pour qu'une harpie, peut importe sa taille, puisse passer à travers les fenêtres brisées. Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'intérieur. Scott renifla en grimaçant.

 _-Il est à l'étage. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pue une harpie !_

Isaac et Derek avaient eux aussi le nez plissé de dégoût. Lydia tremblait de peur et Allison avait son arc bandé, prêt à tirer au premier mouvement suspect. Jamie fut la première à courir vers les escaliers, qu'elle monta quatre à quatre. La lourde porte en acier sur laquelle elle tomba ne céda pas sous ses petits muscles. Heureusement, Scott la suivait de près et sa force de loup-garou lui permit d'ouvrir les battants en quelques secondes. Au milieu de la pièce trônait une chaise et sur cette chaise, se trouvait Stiles. Il était attaché par une simple corde. Il n'y avait aucun signe de la harpie, si bien que Jamie se précipita vers lui, suivie des autres.

 _-Stiles ! Oh mon dieu Stiles, est-ce que ça va ?_  
 _-Vous en avez mit du temps,_ ricana-t-il.  
 _-Il va bien,_ grogna Derek. _Il peut toujours parler._

Comme elle l'avait beaucoup fait depuis sa première rencontre avec Derek, la cousine de Scott lui lança un regard noir. Cela n'effrayait aucunement le loup, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas des masses, même s'il l'avait très bien compris.

Jamie passa ses doigts sur le front de Stiles. Il avait une entaille qui ne semblait pas profonde. Comme si la harpie avait voulu l'assommer en fait.

 _-Je crois que cette sale bête me trouvait un peu trop agité._  
 _-La prochaine fois tiens toi tranquille. Ca aurait être plus grave !_  
 _-Ne t'inquiète pas Jamie, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y ait une prochaine fois. Quelqu'un pourrait me détacher cela dit ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être encore dans les parages quand cet oiseau de malheur reviendra._

D'un coup de griffe de la part d'Isaac, les cordes furent rompues et le jeune Stilinski libéré. Scott aida son meilleur ami à se lever. Il était faible puisqu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis près de trois jours. Alors qu'ils se retournaient tous pour partir, les portes en acier claquèrent violemment. Quelqu'un venait de les fermer. Ou plutôt quelque chose. La harpie venait de revenir. Tous déglutirent péniblement. Elle devait faire plus de deux mètres, avec son corps d'oiseau, son buste et sa tête de femme. L'envergure de ses ailes, quand à elle, devait mesurer approximativement les trois, voir quatre mètres. Ses serres griffaient le sol, ce qui ressemblait sans s'y méprendre à un crissement de craie sur un tableau. La chair de poule monta à l'échine de tout le monde.

 _-On a pas le choix, il faut la tuer si on veut se sortir de là,_ déclara Scott. _Tu peux tenir sur tes jambes Stiles ?_  
 _-Ca devrait aller, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour lui mettre une raclée._

Son meilleur ami s'éloigna et grogna en se transformant. Isaac et Derek le rejoignirent dans sa transformation. Allison visa le monstre de son arc et tira une flèche qui se planta dans son épaule. Elle hurla en s'envolant. Même blessée, elle était rapide. Les loups n'arrivaient pas à l'atteindre, tout comme les flèches de la jeune Argent.

La harpie était furieuse. Ces petites créatures insignifiantes essayaient de lui voler son repas. Et elle comptait bien ne pas les laisser réussir. Aussi, elle plongea en direction de Stiles qui, trop affaiblit, ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Alors Jamie fit la seule chose qui lui sembla juste sur le moment. Elle se précipita vers lui et le poussa. Il s'effondra sur le sol, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il le comprit bien assez vite lorsqu'il leva la tête vers sa sauveuse.

oOoOoOoOo

Jamie, en poussant Stiles, avait finit dans la trajectoire des serres de la harpie. Aussi, ce ne fut pas le jeune homme qui servit de victime, mais elle. Quand elle sentit les serres du monstre s'enfoncer dans son dos, elle cria, ne pouvant imaginer de douleur plus vive que celle là. Elle se trompait. Quand elle sentit son âme se faire aspirée hors de son corps, c'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles transperçaient ses organes et ses nerfs. Alors elle hurla.

Stiles fut frappé en plein fouet par le cri agonisant de son amie. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie au périple de la sienne. Jamie avait prit sa place, devenant la victime de la harpie. Et personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle allait mourir. Ils devaient juste attendre que la créature ait fini de la dévorer de l'intérieur pour la tuer, afin de lui éviter d'errer éternellement dans les limbes.

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur les joues de tout le monde. Voir leur amie vieillir en quelques instants sous leurs yeux, l'entendre hurler de douleur sous le vol d'âme que lui infligeait la harpie était tout simplement une torture des plus horribles. Scott criait le nom de sa cousine avec tout le désespoir qu'il ressentait. Lydia, Allison et Isaac pleuraient bruyamment dans les bras des un des autre. Le cœur de Derek se serra violemment. Il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça Jamie, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas méchante et qu'elle avait fait preuve d'énormément de courage pour se jeter dans les serres de la harpie à la place de cet idiot de Stiles. Quand à ce dernier, il pleurait en silence, sous le choc et dans le déni. Tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller et Jamie serait toujours vivante. Peut-être même allongée dans ces bras, comme lors de nombreuses soirées passées sur l'étude du bestiaire. Ces soirées qui allaient tant lui manquer si elle était vraiment entrain de mourir sous ses yeux. Elle allait terriblement lui manquer.

 _-Scott, Isaac,_ fit finalement Derek alors que la vie de Jamie touchait à sa fin. _On doit finir le travail._  
 _-Laissez moi le plaisir de la tuer,_ grogna le jeune McCall.  
 _-Avec plaisir,_ renifla Isaac.

Et lorsque la harpie termina son encas, les trois loups garous se jetèrent sur elle. Elle n'eut ni le temps de réagir, ni le temps de répliquer, encore ivre de sa dégustation. Scott lui trancha la gorge d'un profond coup de griffes, le recouvrant d'un liquide verdâtre, tandis que Derek et Isaac lui arrachaient les ailes pour libérer les âmes. Celles-ci s'envolèrent comme des milliers de lucioles. Lydia leur décrivit le spectacle et indique qu'elles les remerciaient de les avoir libérer, puisque seule la banshee pouvait les entendre et les voir.

Tous se concentrèrent alors sur la cousine de Scott. Stiles s'était traîné jusqu'à elle, la prenant et la berçant dans ses bras en pleurant. Jamie n'était à présent plus qu'une vieille femme qui semblait avoir vécu de belles et nombreuses années. Mais elle n'avait que 17 ans.

 _-Ca devait être moi,_ pleurnicha Stiles. _Pas elle, moi. Elle est morte à cause de moi…_  
 _-Non, c'est faux,_ le rassura Scott entre deux pleurs. _Elle pensait uniquement à te sauver…_  
 _-En se sacrifiant à ma place ! Elle a été égoïste, elle a fait ça pour ne pas souffrir, mais elle n'a pas pensé aux autres ! Elle n'a pas pensé à moi ! Je… Aaaaaah !_

D'un bon, il se recula, laissant le corps sans vie de Jamie retomber lourdement sur le sol froid de l'entrepôt.

 _-Stiles, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ s'indigna Lydia.  
 _-Re… Regarde là._

Tous les regards braqués sur Stiles suite à son étrange comportement, se tournèrent vers Jamie. Sa peau était rouge et luisait, comme si des flammes dansaient à sa surface. Scott approcha sa main et la retira aussitôt

 _-Elle est brûlante !_

Et se fut sous leurs yeux ébahit que la jeune/vieille McCall prit feu. Littéralement. Elle n'était à présent pour qu'un simple brasier qui hurlait.

 _-Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ hoqueta Scott.  
 _-Comment je le saurais ? Je n'ai pas tout vu dans ce monde contrairement à ce que vous croyez penser !_

Une seule et même image leur vint en mémoire. Celle où Peter Hale brûlait lui aussi. L'odeur de peau incinérée et de poils brûlés leur envahit les narines, senteur autant dérangeante pour les loups que pour les autres. Jamie était cambrée et ses yeux étaient révulsés sous la nouvelle douleur qu'elle encombrait. Elle ne criait plus, elle n'en avait plus la force. Les flammes ressemblaient à d'immenses ailes déployées, cherchant à s'envoler vers un nouvel horizon.

Après de longues minutes qui leur parurent une éternité, le feu s'éteignit enfin, ne laissant plus qu'un tas de cendres aux formes féminines. Enfin, c'était ce que Stiles voyait, mais il était persuadé que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ pleura Allison.  
 _-Elle n'aura même pas le droit à de véritables funérailles,_ s'étrangla Scott en ignorant la remarque de sa copine.

Sa cousine… Elle était morte. C'était inimaginable. Comment allait-il l'annoncer à sa mère ? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû céder à son caprice, qu'il aurait dû la laisser chez Derek au lieu de l'emmener. Il tendit la main hasardeusement vers la poussière grise. Il devait au moins ramener ses cendres.

 _-Ne la touche pas !_ l'interrompit Lydia.  
 _-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de ramener ce qu'il reste d'elle ? La seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle ?_  
 _-Regarde les cendres au lieu de me crier dessus,_ siffla la rousse.

Le jeune loup-garou reporta son attention sur les résidus de Jamie, les yeux débordants de larmes. Ces dernières se tarirent bien vite tant la stupeur le frappa. Comme si elles échappaient à toute forme de gravité, les cendres s'élevaient en une danse féérique, aux reflets rouge et orange comme les flammes. En quelques secondes, le corps de Jamie était parfaitement reconstitué à partir des poussières du brasier. Et chaque cendre semblait se souder à ses voisines, donnant le même aspect que les statues de Pompéi à la jeune femme. La peau grisâtre se recolora, redevenant le joli teint basané qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir. Les cheveux se remirent à pousser de manière fulgurante pour reformer la crinière brune si délicate de Jamie. Chaque partie de son corps avait retrouvé son aspect original, comme si le feu n'avait fait aucun ravage.

Tous étaient ébahis devant le spectacle qui venait de se jouer devant eux. Ils sursautèrent tous en même temps lorsque Jamie ouvrit subitement les yeux et prenant une profonde inspiration, comme si cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle se retenait de respirer. Elle se redressa violemment pour se retrouver assise, devant les yeux ébahis de ses amis. Puis elle prit conscience de la réalité.

 _-Je ne suis pas morte…_  
 _-Non, mais tu es nue._

Elle poussa un petit cri étranglé suite à la remarque de Derek, le seul aillant réagit, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour se cacher. Elle sentit un tissu sur ses épaules, imprégné de l'odeur de Scott. Ce dernier lui avait délicatement donné sa large veste et elle s'emmitoufla dedans pour cacher son corps nu.

 _-Je ne suis pas morte…_  
 _-Tu es vivante._

Son cousin la prit dans ces bras et elle laissa aller ses larmes. Elle était vivante, saine et sauve. Les perles d'eau salée redoublèrent en puissance alors qu'elle se répétait sans cesse qu'elle était en vie.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ demanda-t-elle finalement quand elle eut pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.  
 _-De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?_ lui demanda Scott.  
 _-De la harpie qui fonçait sur Stiles. Je l'ai poussé pour qu'il l'évite et puis plus rien._  
 _-Cette sale bête t'as pris comme casse-croûte,_ conta le jeune Stilinski. _Elle a fait comme avec les personnes précédentes, elle a aspiré ton âme. Du coup t'a pris 80 ans d'un coup. On croyait tous que tu étais morte et puis t'as pris feu. Oui, oui, comme si on t'avait allumé avec de l'essence et un briquet, sauf qu'on a rien fait. Et puis pouf, le tas de cendres que tu étais s'est métamorphosé et te revoilà parmi nous !_

Si elle pouvait encore pleurer, Jamie l'aurait fait. Mais ses yeux étaient secs de toute larme. C'était comme ce jour là…

 _-Comme pour l'incendie…_  
 _-Quoi ?_ fit son cousin un peu perturbé.  
 _-Le jour de l'incendie de la maison. Personne n'a pu l'expliquer, mais quand les pompiers ont réussi à éteindre le feu, il ne restait que moi. Nue au milieu des débris, et sans aucune trace de brûlure. Comme si j'étais immunisée contre le feu._  
 _-Tu veux dire que déjà ce jour là, il a pu t'arriver la même chose qu'aujourd'hui ?_  
 _-Oui… C'est la même douleur que j'ai ressentie._  
 _-On peut savoir ce que tu es comme truc supernaturel ?_

Scott lança un regard noir à Derek. Ce mec n'avait vraiment aucun tac.

 _-J'aimerai bien le savoir moi même. J'avoue que ça me terrifie un peu. Beaucoup même._  
 _-La nuit est sur le point de tomber, mais je pense que mon patron nous attendra à la clinique vétérinaire si on y va maintenant. Il sait plus de choses que n'importe qui._

Jamie acquiesça et Scott l'aida à se mettre debout. Il alla l'asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture de Lydia avant d'enjamber sa moto. Allison monta à l'avant et Stiles vint la rejoindre sur la banquette arrière.

 _-Lydia ? Tu pourrais mettre le chauffage ?_  
 _-Tu as froid ?_  
 _-Je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer…_

La banshee mît tourna quelques boutons et un air chaud vint caresser la peau de Jamie. Malgré cela, elle frissonnait toujours. Stiles se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ces bras. Le contact humain eut aussitôt un effet apaisant sur la jeune femme, qui arrêta de trembler. Elle se laissa aller aux bercements de la voiture et à la respiration calme de son ami. Elle était si bien dans ses bras.

 _-Peut importe ce que tu es, tu es et tu resteras notre amie,_ murmura Stiles.  
 _-Et si je suis une créature de l'enfer qu'il faut tuer avant que je ne déclenche les pires cataclysmes sur Beacon Hills ?_  
 _-Toi ? Une créature de l'enfer ? Même Allison est plus diabolique que toi !_

L'intéressée se retourna et tira la langue à Stiles.

 _-Quoi, je ne dis que la vérité !_  
 _-Même,_ rigola Allison.  
 _-On est arrivé,_ indiqua Lydia.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**  
 **Je suppose que ce n'est pas difficile de devinez la nature de Jamie, sauf si vous n'avez aucune base dans le supernaturel. Dans ce cas, il vous faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour le savoir. En parlant de ça... Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Oui, oui, la fiction n'est pas très longue, mais je pense faire une suite dans les prochains mois. Le temps de reprendre les études, mon rythme de travail, et je serais toute à vous pour probablement écrire autre chose (mais rien n'est sûr, ne vous faites pas de faux espoirs.)**

 **Poutous !**

 **Une Plume.**


	4. Phoenix

**Blabla de l'auteur : Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre ! Je suis désolée que se soit une fiction très courte, mais je pense bien qu'il y aura une suite. Pas tout de suite, mais ça me tente bien, vu comment je termine celle-là. Mais je ne vais pas vous en dire trop non plus ^^**

 **Un grand merci à Mathy Young et vane84 qui m'ont suivi depuis le début. Encore merci !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de TeenWolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls l'OC et l'histoire sortent de ma caboche. Les musiques accompagnant les chapitres m'ont aidé lors de l'écriture, libre à vous des les écouter ou pas !**

 **Rating : M. Définitivement M.**

-  
 _The A-Team – Ed Sheeran_

 _-Bien, d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, je pense savoir ce que tu es jeune fille,_ sourit Deaton.  
 _-Un démon du cercle le plus profond des enfers ?_  
 _-Oh non, loin de là. Ne connaît tu pas de légendes sur un oiseau qui renaît de ses flammes ?_

Jamie haussa les épaules. Non, elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

 _-Il s'agit du phénix, un animal rattaché au culte du Soleil de l'ancienne Egypte. On le représentait sous la forme d'un oiseau géant, mais en réalité, il ne s'agissait que de simples humains, comme toi. L'apparence qu'on lui donne dans les livres est en fait associée à la forme des flammes lorsque le phénix se régénère._  
 _-La forme des ailes d'un oiseau,_ souffla Lydia.  
 _-Exactement. Un phénix est extrêmement rare. Enfin, il est rarissime d'en voir un. Généralement, les phénix meurent sans avoir découvert leur vraie nature, puisqu'il s'agit d'une mort naturelle, de vieillesse tout simplement. Dans ton cas, avoir endurer la mort, une première fois par le feu de surcroît, a réveillé les gênes qui sommeillaient en toi._  
 _-Alors je ne suis en rien maléfique ? Il ne faut pas me tuer ?_  
 _-Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait un affront à la nature de mettre à mort une créature telle que toi._  
 _-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dis !_ s'exclama Stiles.

Jamie sourit de bon cœur, accentuant ses jolies fossettes qui mettaient dans tous ses états un adolescent bien particulier.

 _-Ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, j'adore parler mythologie avec vous les enfants, mais il se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer et prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil._

Tous remercièrent Deaton avant de sortir de la clinique. Scott rentra directement, tandis que Lydia et Allison ramenèrent Jamie et Stiles jusqu'à la voiture de celui-ci. Elle n'avait pas bougé et le jeune homme fut plus qu'heureux de retrouver sa Jeep en bon état. Il remercia la rousse et lui et Jamie grimpèrent dans la caisse. Le portable de Stiles vibra dans sa poche et il demanda à la brune de décrocher, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son cousin.

 _-Scott te propose de manger à la maison en regardant un film._  
 _-Pourquoi pas ? Mais ça ne te dérange pas que je passe au commissariat pour rassurer mon père ?_  
 _-Pas du tout, c'est normal. Tu as entendu Scott ?_  
 _- **Oui, pas de problème, à tout de suite.**_

Elle raccrocha et leur route continua vers le commissariat.

 _-Je peux te poser une question ?_  
 _-Quoi ?_  
 _-C'est douloureux quand tu "renais" ?_  
 _-Oui, très. C'est d'abord des petits picotements, comme lorsqu'on se tient trop près d'une flamme. Et puis ensuite… Ensuite c'est comme si chaque parcelle de ma peau était arrachée centimètre par centimètre. Toujours avec cette sensation de picotement, mais en plus fort et plus profondément, comme s'ils atteignaient mes nerfs…_  
 _-Désolé._  
 _-Pourquoi ?_  
 _-C'est pas forcément des bons souvenirs._  
 _-Le jeu en vaut parfois la chandelle. Sans ça, l'un de nous deux serait mort._

Stiles haussa les épaules et se gara devant le bâtiment.

Après une demi-heure d'attente dans la voiture, Jamie fut contente de voir Stiles sortir du poste de police.

 _-Désolé, ça a prit plus de temps que prévu. J'ai du lui expliquer que tout allait bien et que la harpie était définitivement morte._  
 _-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal. Mais il va falloir que tu te dépêches si tu ne veux pas que je te dévore, je meurs de faim._

La mâchoire de Stiles se décrocha. Elle voulait… Le manger ?

 _-Haha, tu verrais ta tête !_  
 _-Idiote, tu m'as fait peur. Je pensais que c'était le phénix qui parlait. Il est peut-être cannibale après tout._  
 _-Je n'ai pas encore envie d'engloutir de la chaire humaine, mais par contre la pizza qui nous attend à la maison, oui, j'ai très envie de la manger._

Ils rigolèrent ensemble avant que l'adolescent ne mette le contact. Le trajet se fit dans un silence reposant et apaisant. Le timing fut parfait. Ils arrivèrent au moment où le four annonça que les pizzas étaient cuites. La jeune femme prit juste le temps d'aller enfiler son pyjama, étant toujours nue sous la veste trois fois trop grande de Scott.

 _-Vous voulez regardez quoi ?_ demanda Jamie après avoir englouti une première part de pizza.  
 _-Je propose Star Wars vu que Monsieur McCall ne les a toujours pas vu !_  
 _-Sérieusement Scott ? Je te renie, tu n'es plus mon cousin !_  
 _-Si on les regarde, je redeviens ton cousin préféré ?_  
 _-Mon abruti sur pattes préféré ouais. Cousin… Je ne sais pas…_  
 _-S'il te plaît ?_  
 _-Arrête avec cet air de chien battu, on ne peut rien te refuser !_  
 _-Vous avez fini de discuter oui ? On peut les voir les films oui ou non ?_  
 _-De te fâcher ce n'est pas la peine, jeune Stilinski,_ se moqua Jamie.

Il grogna en se levant pour mettre le film dans le lecteur DVD. Afin de mieux faire comprendre les films à Scott, ils avaient commencé par le premier _(Pas le premier qui est sortit. Le quatrième chronologiquement. Mais le premier de l'histoire. Capito ?)_. Au milieu du deuxième film, la tête de Jamie atterrit lourdement sur l'épaule de Stiles. Celui ci vit que Scott s'était endormit lui aussi, alors il éteignit la télé. Pouvant porter Jamie mais pas son meilleur ami, il décida de le laisser dormir dans le canapé. Il prit juste la peine de le couvrir d'une couverture. Il passa ensuite ses bras dans le dos et sous les genoux de Jamie pour la monter jusque dans sa chambre. Elle gémit lorsqu'il la souleva et passa ses bras autour du coup de Stiles pour avoir un meilleur équilibre. Il la posa délicatement dans son lit et elle le regarda de ses yeux fatigués.

 _-Tu veux bien rester ?_  
 _-Quoi ?_  
 _-J'ai… Je ne veux pas dormir toute seule. Est-ce que tu peux rester ? S'il te plaît ?_  
 _-Et si tu prends feu pendant la nuit je fais quoi ?_

Il se rendit compte de sa bêtise quand il vit Jamie baisser les yeux douloureusement.

 _-Excuse moi je n'aurais pas du dire ça. C'était idiot. Bien sûr que je vais rester. Fais moi une place._

Elle bougea un peu et il se glissa sous la couette. Automatiquement, Jamie prit place contre son torse cherchant un semblant de chaleur.

 _-Tu es gelée._  
 _-Je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer. Mais demain ça ira mieux._  
 _-Comment ça ?_  
 _-Après l'incendie de ma maison, il m'a fallu 24 heures avant de retrouver une température corporelle normale. Je suppose que ça va être pareil cette fois-ci._

Stiles acquiesça silencieusement. Il sentait petit à petit les mains de la brune se réchauffer contre sa poitrine. Il la serra encore un peu plus contre lui pour lui transmettre toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait.

oOoOoOoOo

 _-Jamie ?_ dit-il après plusieurs minutes.  
 _-Mh hm…_  
 _-Ne meurt plus jamais._  
 _-Pardon ?_  
 _-Ne meurt plus jamais ok ? Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais ? Quand tu m'as poussé et que la harpie t'a attaquée, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. J'ai cru qu'on ne te reverrait plus jamais. Et puis la dernière image qu'on aurait eue de toi, ça aurait été celle d'une petite vieille toute desséchée, c'est vraiment pas cool. Je pense parler au nom de tout le monde quand je dis que personne n'a envie de te revoir mourir. J'ai vraiment pas envie de te revoir mourir. Même si tu reviens à la vie parce que tu es un phénix, ça ne me plaira jamais. Je ne pourrais pas supporter les cris que tu pousses tellement tu souffres parce que je t'aime bien, beaucoup même alors bon… Tu vois ce que je v…_

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Une paire de lèvres chaudes venait de s'écraser sur les siennes, le faisant taire. D'abord surpris, il se laissa aller à cette agréable sensation.

 _-Tu parles trop_ , finit par dire Jamie, mettant fin au baiser.  
 _-Là, c'est toi qui à la langue trop pendue._

Elle rigola et sous la lumière de la lune à travers la fenêtre, Stiles fondit devant les deux belles fossettes qu'il adorait temps. Mais il voulait plus que voir ses fossettes. Alors il emprisonna les lèvres de Jamie dans un baiser profond et passionné. La jeune fille répondait avec ferveur. Elle était entrain d'embrasser Stiles, elle qui le souhaitait depuis quelques temps déjà sans se l'avouer. Elle sourit avant d'entrouvrir la bouche, laissant soin à la langue de son amant rejoindre la sienne. Elle gémit, se laissant emporter par la vague d'émotions qui la subjuguait. Plus le baiser se prolongeait, plus elle se serrait contre Stiles, voulant sentir son corps au plus près du sien.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas d'être dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. De pouvoir caresser son corps aux courbes gracieuses et à la peau si douce. Il glissa une main sous le T-Shirt de pyjama que Jamie portait, dessinant des arabesques envoûtantes dans son dos. Il la sentit frémir sous ses doigts.

 _-Tu as froid ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il.  
 _-N… Non, plutôt le contraire,_ rougit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Il eut un petit rire charmeur avant de replonger sur la bouche de Jamie. Il libéra sa lèvre de ses dents pour les remplacer par les siennes. Sa bouche glissa le long de sa mâchoire, terminant dans son cou qu'il embrassa mille et une fois. Il bascula sur elle avant de reprendre son chemin du bout des lèvres jusqu'à son nombril. Puis il remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine, relevant le haut de son pyjama par la même occasion. Jamie passa le vêtement par dessus sa tête avant de reprendre passionnément les lèvres de Stiles. Elle agrippa le bas de son T-Shirt pour le lui enlever, laissant quelques traces d'ongles au passage le long de son dos. Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux torses nus, chacun appréciant la chaleur qui irradiait du corps de l'autre. Tout n'était que caresses et sensualité, mais cela leur suffisait pour le moment.

Les mains finirent par se faire plus aventureuses, effleurant courbes et endroits plus sensibles. Stiles défit le nœud du jogging de sa belle tandis qu'elle lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille, lui arrachant quelques grognements sourds qu'il tentait de cacher dans sa nuque. Il fit langoureusement glisser le pantalon le long des jambes fines de Jamie, juste avant que celle-ci n'entreprenne de défaire son jeans. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul rempart de chaque côté à leur intimité. Mais ils prenaient leur temps, s'embrassant et se caressant, se découvrant et se charmant de milles façons. Alors que leurs langues dansaient sur un rythme endiablé, les deux derniers vêtements furent ôtés et ainsi nus, ils profitaient pleinement des frissons de désirs que cela leur procurait.

Stiles finit par se placer correctement entre ses cuisses, collant son sexe douloureusement tendu contre son intimité mouillée d'impatience.

 _-Vas y doucement, d'accord ?_ murmura-t-elle.  
 _-Je te le promets,_ susurra-t-il dans son oreille, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de frissons chez la jeune fille.

Il entreprit alors de se fondre en elle. Stiles y allait doucement, cherchant à lui éviter de souffrir une nouvelle fois. Il la regarda. Elle était si belle, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Son souffle saccadé faisait soulever sa poitrine irrégulièrement et ses joues rosies lui donnèrent une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. Il pénétra pleinement en elle, lui arrachant un petit hoquet de douleur lorsqu'il franchit la barrière de sa virginité.

 _-Est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa pour le rassurer. Il prolongea le baiser, encore et encore, le temps qu'elle s'habitue pleinement à cette nouvelle présence en elle. Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens, encadrant son si beau visage de leurs mains. Ce fut quand Jamie commença à bouger doucement son bassin qu'il entreprit les premiers mouvements de va et viens. Tout d'abord lents, ils se firent plus rapides lorsque la jeune femme bascula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant afin qu'il la prenne plus profondément. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher les sons d'extase qui lui menaçaient de sortir à tout instant.

 _-Ne les retient pas je t'en prie. Ce sont des cris que je veux entendre…_  
 _-Oh Stiles…_

Elle ne se fit pas prier et relâcha sa lèvre inférieure. Le jeune homme grognait de contentement à chaque fois qu'elle soupirait son prénom ou qu'un soupir de plaisir franchissait ses lèvres si douces. Il lui murmurait son nom dans l'oreille, augmentant les vagues de plaisirs des deux côtés. Les parois de Jamie se resserrèrent autour de la verge de Stiles et ils jouirent en même temps dans un cri et un râle profond.

Il s'étala de ton son long contre le corps transpirant de son amante, avant de basculer sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui. Lentement, leur respiration se calma, mais les battements de leur cœur ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir.

 _-Stiles ?_  
 _-Oui ?_  
 _-Merci._

Il sourit alors qu'elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle le remerciait. Sans doute parce qu'il avait toujours été là, parce qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'il venait de lui donner une des plus belles nuit de son existence. Elle sentit les lèvres de Stiles s'écraser contre son front avant de murmurer :

 _-Je t'en prie._

Il la sentit se blottir encore plus contre lui et sourire contre son torse. Il se releva un peu le temps de remonter la couverture sur eux pour ne pas qu'ils aient froid et l'entoura de ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Stiles dormit parfaitement bien sans son oreiller.

oOoOoOoOo

Jamie fut réveillée aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Stiles dormait encore. Elle le regarda de longues minutes, admirant ses traits fins et ses grains de beauté si caractéristiques du jeune homme. Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de se lever. Elle récupéra sa culotte et le T-Shirt de Stiles avant d'aller prendre une douche. Jamie repensa alors à cette nuit sur le jet d'eau chaude. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Stiles. Leur rapprochement si rapide était-il dut au fait qu'ils avaient faillit se perdre mutuellement ? Sans doute. C'était un mal pour un bien comme on dit.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Stiles dormait toujours. Elle sourit niaisement avant de descendre préparer le petit déjeuner. Quelque chose lui disait que des gaufres allaient faire plaisir à tout le monde dans cette maison.

Scott avait quitté le canapé pendant la nuit puisqu'il n'y était plus quand elle fut descendu. Se fut pourtant le premier levé, alors qu'elle venait de faire ses premières gaufres.

 _-Coucou, bien dormis l'abruti sur pattes ?_  
 _-Bof…_  
 _-Le canapé n'était pas à ton goût ?_  
 _-Ca et le fait qu'une petite garce et mon meilleur ami se sont envoyé en l'air une bonne partie de la nuit. C'est dans ces moments là que j'aimerais ne pas avoir une ouïe sur développée._

Jamie vira au rouge et Scott explosa de rire en voyant son visage cramoisi. Stiles descendit une bonne demi-heure après, une fois que toutes les gaufres eurent fini de cuire. Il embrassa tendrement Jamie avant de s'asseoir à table. Comme la brune quelques instants plus tôt, il rougit et se confondit en excuses après avoir entendu la remarque de Scott. Ce dernier les félicita cependant de leur nouvelle mise en couple et menaça Stiles si jamais il faisait du mal à sa cousine. Le jeune Stilinski prit la remarque très au sérieux, conscient que son meilleur ami tenait énormément à Jamie. Et qu'il était un loup-garou avec des griffes et des crocs. Très très acérées.

Deux semaines plus tard, la Jeep de Stiles se gara, un soir, devant le lycée de Beacon Hills. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour enquêter sur un meurtre ou autre. Non, c'était tout simplement le bal du printemps de l'école. Il portait un magnifique costume-cravate et rayonnait de bonheur. Ce bonheur, il l'avait acquit deux semaines plus tôt, après une journée d'épouvante. Il rayonnait depuis qu'il sortait avec Jamie. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs de faire le tour de sa voiture pour ouvrir la porte de sa petite amie et l'aider à descendre. Elle avait revêtu la robe pourpre achetée plus tôt dans l'année avec Melissa, le jour où elle avait tout découvert pour les loups garous et autres créatures. Sa tenue était complétée par une paire d'escarpins noirs vernis et ses cheveux avaient été remontés dans un magnifique chignon mi décoiffé.

Le couple s'avança vers le gymnase où ils retrouvèrent Scott, Allison, Lydia et Isaac. Ils dansèrent tous ensemble, jusqu'au moment où l'unique slow de la soirée se mit à passer. Scott prit Allison par la main, s'éloignant du groupe. Lydia et Isaac se contentèrent d'aller s'asseoir, les deux étant célibataires mais ne voulant pas danser ensemble. Stiles glissa ses mains le long des hanches de Jamie tandis que cette dernière passait ses mains derrière son cou. Bercés par la musique et se regardant dans les yeux, ils étaient dans leur bulle, coupés du monde.

 _-Stiles ?_  
 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_  
 _-Je t'aime._

Surprise de l'avoir dit si facilement, Jamie rougit violemment ce qui fit rire Stiles, déjà tout sourire. Il l'embrassa tendrement pendant de longues secondes avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

 _-Moi aussi je t'aime._

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à la fin du slow, puis la soirée reprit normalement. Ce soir là, Jamie ne rentra pas chez les McCall. Et se ne sont pas les oreilles de Scott qui furent dérangées cette nuit, mais bien celles du shérif.

 _« Stiles, Scott,_

 _Si vous trouvez ce mot, c'est que je suis déjà loin. Vous vous souvenez de la lettre que j'ai reçue il y a quelques mois ? Celle où la personne disait savoir tout de moi alors que je ne la connaissais pas ? Et bien j'ai fais des recherches pour savoir d'où la lettre venait. Elle vient d'Italie. Stiles, comme tu es je suis sûre que tu as déjà compris. Mais je l'écris quand même. Je suis partie. Je suis partie car je dois retrouver cette personne. Si elle a raison, mon avenir peut en dépendre. Je ne veux pas vous quitter, pas maintenant que j'ai trouvé ma place. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai montré la lettre à Deaton qui a su me traduire « La Fenice cola nei geni ». Le phénix coule dans les gènes. Cela veut peut-être dire que l'inconnu est quelqu'un de ma famille ? Je dois savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir. Alors je pars.  
_ _Je suis tellement désolée…  
_ _Prenez soin de vous,  
_ _Je vous aime,  
_ _Jamie._

 _PS : Stiles, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Je reviendrais. C'est beaucoup demandé, mais j'espère que tu m'attendras. Et si tu ne le fais pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je t'aime. »_

 **Et voilà c'est terminé. Comme dis plus haut, faire une suite me tente beaucoup, voir énormément. Pas immédiatement, mais pourquoi pas, après tout j'ai encore pas mal d'imagination en réserve ;)**

 **Mais pour le moment je vous dis au revoir, et à une prochaine fois !**

 **Poutous**

 **Une Plume**


End file.
